supersmashbrosextremefandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby (SSBE)
Kirby is a pink puff-ball who hails from the planet Popstar. Kirby often goes on Adventures to save Dreamland from King Dedede, and other villians. His notable ability is the "Copy Ability". Character Description Kirby is a heroic pink puff-ball that protects a land, known as Dream Land. Kirby has an ability, called the Copy Ability. The Copy Ability allows Kirby to swallow the opponent he inhales, and copy their ability. Most of the time, Kirby goes on adventures to get his food back, that the evil King Dedede stole from him. During Kirby's adventures, he comes across enemies, like Waddle Dees, and Waddle Doos, that work for King Dedede, and also comes across some bosses, like Meta Knight. Attributes Kirby has some quick and slow attacks, along with good speed. Most of Kirby's attacks are strong, but not as strong as Bowser's, or Link's attacks. Kirby's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Extreme!! combines his appearance in Kirby's Advenutre, Kirby Super Star, and Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Changes from SSBB to SSBE Most of Kirby's Attacks are stronger than in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Kirby's Final Smash is now based on the main Super Ability in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Ultra Sword. Moveset Ground Moves Normal *Netural Attack - Kirby does two punches, followed by a rapid flurry of punches. - , , (after the two punches). *Foward Tilt - Kirby does a quick long ranged roundhouse kick. - *Up Tilt - Kirby quickly raises one leg vertically from behind. - *Down Tilt - Crouches low and delivers a long ranged low kick. - *Dash Attack - Spins on his hands, while repeatedly kicking with his feet. Smash *Side Smash - Kirby lunges forward and delivers a long range jump kick that moves him forward. - *Up Smash - Kirby does a short backflip while doing an upward kick. - *Down Smash - Kirby splits his legs apart and spins around rapidly. - Other *Ledge Attack - Flips over the edge and kicks. - *Floor Attack (face-up) - Gets up, kicks on one side, then the other. - *Floor Attack (face-down) - Same as Down Smash. - *Floor Attack (sitting) - Gets up, then spins around, kicking. - Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Spins in place, dealing damage with his arms and legs. - *Forward Aerial - Delivers three kicks with good knockback. - *Back Aerial - Quickly crouches in midair, then kicks his legs behind him. - *Up Aerial - Does a short backflip while doing an upward kick. High knockback. - *Down Aerial - Performs his famous Drill Kick that trapps enemies and delivers great damage and knockback. - Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Does a quick Punch. *Forward Throw - Rises slowly in the air, while flipping, then slams the opponent down. - *Back Throw - Flips backwards and slams opponent with their head on the ground. - *Up Throw - Flies of the screen, and comes back down violently in an explosion. - *Down Throw - Throws his opponent down to the ground, then stopms him multiple times. - Special Moves Taunts *Up Taunt - The famous Kirby Dance. *Side Taunt - Another Kirby Dance. *Down Taunt - Faces the viewer and says an elongated "Hi". Idle Animations *Looks around. *Pets his tummy. Entrance Rides in on a Warp Star and crashes on the ground. Wins *The famous Kirby dance. *Another Kirby dance, similar to his Up Taunt. *Kirby waves his hands, and says "Hi!". Loses Waves to the viewer like he does in SSBB Victory Theme Victory Theme